


Gifts

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Codename: Matchmaker [2]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Gen, Harold is exasperated, John is just amused, M/M, and clueless, and secretly amused, devious Machine is devious, fluff!, for now, pre relationship actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reese shows up claiming to have received a present from Harold, the genius is suitably concerned because he did no such thing. Even when the evidence points to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Second POI fic and second in the series. This is mainly self indulgent fic of me playing with the idea of the Machine rather adoring Reese and thus deciding to get him a present. And Harold's reaction.

When Reese arrived at the library with a duffle slung over one shoulder, Finch didn't pay it over much attention. The other man often brought weapons and ammunitions to the library for safe keeping, despite Finch's own distaste for them.

But this morning John didn't head straight for one of his hiding places, instead he dropped the bag in an open space on Finch's computer desk and it was then that Harold noticed the other's grin. When Reese made no move to do anything other then smile at him, Finch lifted a brow.

"Thank you." John said finally and Harold blinked.

"For what?" He imagined another one of those conversations about giving John a purpose or something along those lines and internally squirmed. Finch hated when John spoke as if he owed everything to him because Harold was not worthy of such devotion, as much as he did like the sentiment, surprisingly enough.

Reese unzipped the duffle and cold, dull metal gleamed from within. "An exact replacement for the sniper I lost on the last Number, considering it was outside my door this morning I assume it was from you."

Finch's whole body went cold and still, mind jumping at the implications. "I'm afraid I had nothing to do with this, Mr.Reese. Which means someone knows far more then they should about that case and you." Before he was even done talking, Finch had turned back to his computer and was furiously typing, hacking the cameras to John's building to hopefully catch a look at whoever left the 'gift'.

John frowned at the duffle and the weapon inside but Harold was so focused he missed the rather stark disappointment that flashed across his face before disappearing behind the usual bland mask. "They would have to have access to military grade weaponry too."

"Which is not a combination I much like." Finch muttered. There, a man dropped the duffle at John's door at just after six before tucking something into one of the side pockets. "What was in the pocket?"

"What?"

Harold turned stiffly toward his partner. "The man put something in a pocket."

Reese dug through each of the pockets before finally fishing out a slip of paper. He unfolded and scanned the contents, a puzzled frown growing as he did. John shrugged and handed it over to Finch. "I guess I was half right, at least."

Harold took the paper and blinked at the bank receipt detailing a transaction worth a decent sum of money from one of his own secure accounts. "I don't understand."

"Looks like someone hacked your account to buy me a new rifle."

"That's not possible! Even if I had been hacked, there are programs in place to alert me to it the moment it happens. No, something is off." With that, Finch got to work finding what or who managed to get into his systems.

John hummed thoughtfully before zipping up the duffle. "I'm still keeping the gun."

"Are you sure that's wise? It could be tampered with."

"I'll look it over, of course."

"I'd prefer that you got rid of it all together." Then, because he could almost literally feel the force of John's disappointment, Harold sighed and said, "I'll buy you another that we know is suitable."

Reese thought about that and grinned, "Alright. I'll go dump this then." Looking pleased, John hefted the bag again and headed out. Harold rolled his eyes but couldn't deny the slight warmth that the other's obedience always gave him.

Harold watched until John disappeared from view then turned back to his computer, determined to find out who dared, not only to hack his supposedly secure account but also send Reese the former Agent's idea of a present. It was a high risk action to take and Finch couldn't think of anyone they already knew who had the ability let alone the drive for such an action. Well, no, Elias might but for the most part he and the crime lord had an agreement, of sorts, that the other man would stop trying to sway Reese to his side and Finch would continue their games. It was unlikely Elias was the cause of their current circumstance.

And, while Root had the computer ability for a trick like this, she was both dead (he vehemently hoped anyway) and lacked any reason to do it. She had no interest in Reese that wasn't a desire to see the man dead for getting in her way to Harold.

Which left Harold at an impass because he was having a hell of a time tracing the source of the purchase. For all intents and purposes, Harold himself was the one to order the weapon and the delivery. He scowled and tapped absently at the desk.

"I don't understand." Finch hated to admit defeat, especially since this situation could prove dangerous to John and quite possibly himself as well. As if in answer, Harold's prepaid, the one he used to communicate with Reese, and occasionally the Machine, buzzed briefly to catch his attention. Picking it up, the screen flashed a new message at him and Finch opened the text from an unknown number. The message said simply, 'fold'.

Harold blinked and looked reflexively around the library, despite knowing that there was no single place to spy the one watching and listening to him. "You? But why?"

There was no response, of course but it gave Harold pause. He thought for a moment and then sighed. "Yes, alright, he is quite impressive. That does not, however, make it appropriate to send him gifts. Especially not from you." He was, naturally, not given an answer. "How am I expected to explain this to him?"

"Explain what to me?" Reese's soft voice came from the doorway.

Finch made a face where only the Machine could see and internally admitted defeat. "Well, it would appear that the Machine has something of a fondness for you."

"Are you telling me it was the one to order the gun?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying."

John nodded, expression as unruffled as ever. "Does that mean I can keep the gun after all?"

"It doesn't bother you?" Harold asked, brows raised.

"Not really. Should it? I would rather it like me then the other way around."

Finch lifted one shoulder in a tight shrug. "Hmm." That was true enough. They both knew first hand what happened when the Machine had cause to dislike someone. "Aren't you going to ask me how it has the capacity for a human emotion like fondness?"

A slight smile curved Reese's mouth. "Harold, the Machine is the most impressive piece of programming in creation. I doubt there is much of a limit to what it can do, if it chose."

Pleased, Finch grinned minutely back. His phone beeped once more and a glance at it showed a text of 'bet'. He shook his head and put it back.

"Was that the Machine?"

"It's just being obstinate."

"I already know it takes after you. What did it say?" Reese asked, casting his eyes toward the phone.

"Nothing of import right now, Mr.Reese." Harold said, flatly enough that John nodded, knowing better then to push any further right then.

"So, seriously. Can I keep the gun or not? It was an expensive gift and bought with your own money. Surely the Machine would be happier if I kept it?"

"Very well, John. You may keep the gun. Just make sure it is properly hidden with the rest of the stash you seem to think I don't know about."

"You know I will, Harold. And I know you know, I just also know that if you had a real protest to it you would have said something to me about it."

Finch sniffed and turned back to his computer dismissively, "Yes, well, go on then. Have fun with your overgrown toys."

Grinning, Reese just shrugged and backed out of the doorway, not denying anything. Once he was gone, Harold glared at his phone.

"And I would appreciate it if you would just behave yourself!" He hissed.

The phone lay serene in response, silent in a way Harold couldn't help but find mocking.

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
